


the opposite of empty

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Gen, all the dead angels are in there huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: All the dead angels and demons are in the big empty? That doesn't seem particularly... empty. Also, dude, I was all set to believe Cas was back. Damn you all for making me realize my stupidly pollyanna nature was getting the best of me yet again.





	the opposite of empty

Just like that, it's gone. 

Castiel looks around, trying to sense its presence, but he can't feel it anywhere. He had been willing to annoy it for eons, if necessary – he has memories of Dean playing the same song on repeat for hours in the Impala, and he knows it is enough to test the patience of an immortal being – but it is simply gone. 

That can't be good. If it has left to get away from Castiel, he must assume it has gone to Earth. He has no idea how to get back to Earth from here, but he does know there is help to be recruited.

He sits down, crosslegged, and steeples his fingers together. He bows his head and measures his breathing. He knows he isn't really breathing, but that isn't the point. The point is to concentrate, and he closes his eyes and channels his entire consciousness into a single thought.

_Gabriel._

There is no response, but he had not expected one right away.

 _Wake up, brother._

Castiel creates a mantra, a rhythm of breath and idea, _Gabriel_ , exhale, _wake up_ , inhale, _Gabriel_ , exhale –

"For crying out loud," a familiar voice says. "What's a guy gotta do to get some peace and quiet around here?"


End file.
